dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dende (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 27 Dende collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 4 *Release date: 1990 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Dende appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes in a basic stance, maintaining both hands to his sides. Pieces included in the Part 4 Keshi set are Zarbon transformed, Daiz, Cacao, Amond, Rezun, Lakasei, Turles, miniature Piccolo, miniature Goku, Dende, Guru, Nail, Frieza in his first form, and Gohan. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 29 *Release date: 1995 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 2-packs and 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT. Each capsule had 2 to 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Dende's case, the pink coloring was used. The Dende mold portrayed him standing in a basic stance with both arms to his sides. Another piece included alongside this specific Dende is Piccolo. These figurines are a part of Series 29. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 30 *Release date: 1996 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 2-packs and 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT. Each capsule had 2 to 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Dende's case, the pink coloring was used. The Dende mold portrayed him standing in a basic stance with both arms spread out as he appears in DBGT. Another piece included alongside this specific Dende is Goku with his blue Gi. These figurines are a part of Series 30. *Chara Puchi Miniature Series Freeza set *Release date: 2005 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were a popular bunch in terms of assortment. In May, 2005, there’s also a mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the series run. The assortment was entitled “Freeza” and in this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Dende is seen sitting on a Dragon Ball and comes with a miniature base. Others included in this set and also sitting on top of Dragon Balls are Frieza form 1, Frieza final form, Vegeta, Bulma, Super Saiyan Goku, Goku with Yardrat outfit (on top of space pod), Captain Ginyu, Krillin, and Gohan. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *HG Collection Part 14 *Release date: 2007 Part 14 of the HG series includes Dende alongside Mr. Popo. Dende is portrayed in the position he takes as he attempts to summon Porunga. The figurine was first released in July 2007 and is the smallest of the set, coming in a plastic bag. Also included is an insert paper to showcase other figurines pertaining to the set. The figurine is one of the first highly detailed releases to portray Dende and is the first HG Collection piece of the character. Other pieces included in this same HG Collection Part 14 set are Zarbon in his monster form, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Frieza in his final form, Perfect Cell, and Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan teen Gohan preparing a final Kamehameha. *Deformation Freeza Edition *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in 2008 with the figurines standing at about 5 cm. The Dende in this set comes with his hands raised upward as he attempts to summon the almighty Porunga. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it. Other pieces included in this same Freeza Edition Deformation set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Frieza in his first form, Frieza in his final form, Mr. Popo, Bardock, Porunga, Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Goku. *Gohan versus Cell collection *Release date: 2009 The “Gohan versus Cell Collection” was another highlight of Bandai’s releases that included Dende in the roster. The Dende in this set was modeled with his basic stance, with both hands raised midway in a frantic gesture. Released in December 2009, other characters included in this miniature series were Android 19, Dr. Gero, Korin, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Vegeta, a Cell Junior, Future Trunks with long hair, and Perfect Cell. Banpresto *Cute Mascot Series *Release date: 2005 The mini mascot hanger series has a few pieces styled in a cute manner. Each piece comes with a chain attachment for carrying purposes. Characters included in this mini mascot set are Grandpa Gohan, Mr. Popo, Dende, Majin Buu, Korin, Puar, Chiaotzu, and a nude kid Goku. These pieces are very unique as their eyes are sized slightly larger to better incorporate the chibi style. *Kai Keyholder series *Release date: 2009 Released in 2009 by Banpresto is a basic Dragon Ball Kai keyholder set. Dende comes with his hands raised up as he prepares to summon Porunga, who is also included alongside him as a keyholder. The keychains are miniature but are rather well-crafted for their size. These two characters are packaged together as a keychain set likely due to the fact that Dende attempted to ask the dragon of Namek for the three wishes during the Namek debacle. Other pieces included in this set are Zarbon monster form with Vegeta, Dodoria with Krillin, final form Frieza with Super Saiyan Goku, and Nail with Piccolo. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 4 includes Dende as collectible number DBZ027 in the miniature series and was released in June, 2009. The figurine comes with both hands raised midway and a delightful smile on his face. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with character images in front. Other pieces included in this same set are Captain Ginyu as a frog with another Namekian frog, Guru, Nail, Frieza in his third form, Frieza in his final form, Bardock, and Super Saiyan Goku. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 4 includes Dende as collectible number DBZ027 in the Kai re-release miniature series and was released in December, 2009. The figurine comes with both hands raised midway and a delightful smile on his face. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with their images in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. This version, unlike the original release, is colored with a metallic style. The boxart is slightly different, having a yellow outline rather than a pink one. *Super Effect Keychain volume 4 *Release date: Unknown The Super Effect Keychain series has incorporated a nice variety of characters. The volume 4 set includes Dende with shards of orange, red, and yellow aura emanating underneath him. Other pieces also included in this same volume 4 set are Vegeta charging his energy, Bardock releasing a last-ditch effort blast, Super Saiyan Goku with aura emanating around him, and Frieza in his hoverchair as he prepares a world-destructive blast. *Dragon Ball Kai Chara Puchi Keychain Series Volume 2 *Release date: 2010 In 2010, Banpresto released a Dende collectible in the form of a chara puchi keychain and figurine displaying him charging a sparking aura in front of him. He comes attached to a five-star Dragon Ball. The exquisite feature here is the emphasis being placed on the aura emanating from his hands. This piece was included with the Dragon Ball Kai releases as the keychain sets. Others included in this same set are Vegeta, Goku, Frieza in his second form, Piccolo, Gohan kicking, and a Rejuvenation chamber. *Dragon Ball Metal Series Chess Volume 2 *Release date: 2010 This exclusive chess collection box set was produced in limited supply by Banpresto and released on June 26, 2010. It is designated as the volume 2 metal series set and includes miniature figurines with bases, the likes of which include Android 19, Dr. Gero, Android 18, Android 17, Dende, Korin, Piccolo, Goku, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, and one secret piece. The box packaging is very unique and is designed for this set, capturing the essence of these characters. DeAgostini *Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini (Atlas Editions) has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Dende (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Dragon Ball GT saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is circular in shape as opposed to rectangular. Dende comes in his basic teenage appearance and a calm expression. This is figurine number 40 of this set. *DBGT Collection series *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4 to 5 inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. This was a variant Editions Atlas Dende and was included in this set due to his appearance in the GT sagas. The figurines are immobile with miniature round black bases to stand on. The Japanese name of the character is notated at the bottom of his base along with the date of release. Dende is in his teenage appearance and is slightly more detailed than his other DeAgostini piece offered. This is figurine number 33 of this set. Unifive *Museum Collection volume 14 *Release date: 2005 This extremely detailed diorama set was released in January, 2005 by Unifive. Included in the scene is Dende, who is seen summoning Porunga with a glare of joy in his eyes. There is a spark of neon-yellow aura underneath Porunga and Dende is seen standing atop the planet Namek ground. The scene is portrayed very well as it was witnessed in the Frieza Saga. MegaHouse *Classic Chess Piece Collection *Release date: 2003 In 2003, MegaHouse also released a Chess Piece Collection. The Dende in this set stands at the smallest size. The piece is given the “Pawn” position in the chess set and comes in the position where he attempts to summon the dragon of Namek, Porunga. Others included in this chess set are Zarbon (Knight), Jeice (Rook), first form Frieza (Queen), a Saibaman (Pawn), final form Frieza (King), Super Saiyan Goku (King), Piccolo (Bishop), Vegeta (Queen), Captain Ginyu (Bishop), Krillin (Rook), Gohan (Knight), and two secret pieces: Porunga and Oozaru Vegeta. *Classic Chess Piece Collection Repaint Set *Release date: 2004 The same aforementioned MegaHouse Chess Piece Collection was re-released but with a new paint job, one that was much darker and had a glossy and shadow effect. The Dende in this set is given the “Pawn” position in the chess set and comes in the same summoning position. Also, this variant portrays Dende with desperation and sincere concentration. Others included in this chess set are Jeice (Rook), Captain Ginyu (Bishop), first form Frieza (Queen), a Saibaman (Pawn), final form Frieza (King), Super Saiyan Goku (King), Piccolo (Bishop), Vegeta (Queen), Zarbon (Knight), Krillin (Rook), Gohan (Knight), and two secret pieces: Porunga and Oozaru Vegeta. *Capsule Neo Part 11 Freeza Edition *Release date: 2006 Released in November, 2006, the first MegaHouse Capsule Neo series to incorporate Dende was a Neo special edition set. It portrayed Dende along with Porunga. Dende is seen in a darkened light enshrouding him as Porunga rises above him, igniting and emitting a yellow-blaze of light underneath. Dende’s figurine here is enshrouded in the dark overtone due to Porunga’s large presence. The scene where Dende attempts to ask the dragon for wishes is portrayed rather well for a diorama gashapon set, although Dende himself is colored in a black shading to illuminate the presence of Porunga. *Capsule Neo Part 11 Freeza Edition *Release date: 2006 Released in November, 2006, this series, much like the previous ones, was also released as a gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions rather than colored ones. Other pieces included in this same set are Bulma wearing a spacesuit, The Ginyu Force playing rock, paper, scissors, Zarbon in his monster form versus Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan on Namek, Cooler pummeling Goku into the ground, Piccolo versus Frieza in his second form, and Frieza in his final form versus Super Saiyan Goku. Irwin Toy *Frieza Saga *Release date: 2000 Dende stands with an expression of confusion in Irwin’s basic toy line pertaining to the Frieza Saga. Introduced in 2000, his one arm is in a gripped fist posture while the other in an open palm position. His desperation is visible as he is likely in trouble or running out of time. Standing just about 3-4 inches, the figure is modeled to perfection and comes with two mini Dragon Balls and an accessory vest, which can be worn by taken off from the figure. Also included in this same set is Chi-Chi, King Kai with Bubbles, Future Trunks with his sword, and Krillin. *Frieza Saga *Release date: 2000 Irwin’s Dende has been simultaneously released in 2000 with the silver metallic boxart and lining as a more limited release ratio. Still a part of the Frieza Saga, the figure is modeled exactly the same as the aforementioned Dende release and comes with the same accessories and two Dragon Balls. The major difference of this release is the boxart being different, which makes the item equally as collectible if not more-so than the initial Dende release by Irwin. Plex *Anime Heroes series 2 *Release date: 2008 Released in May, 2008, Plex has unleashed an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. This assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 2 has a wide variety of characters, Dende being a part of this set. This Dende mini figure comes with a basic stance and this specific piece is made in the extreme chibi-style. The mini figurines go for a rather adorable and cute look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. Dende is included in this set as a full-body piece and is number 35 of this set. Lawson *Coca-Cola set *Release date: 2008 Lawson has released an interesting compilation of the Dragon Ball manga side panel portrait image, which includes all the characters flying on the panel in a circular motion around a round tube. Lawson has designed this set for the Coca-Cola Company as a promotion in 2008. Dende comes exactly as he appears in the side panel photo, while flying in midair. The full set includes a wide range of characters that are also seen flying or running across the panel. There are two sets to collect for the Coca-Cola series, one of the Dragon Ball series and the other of the Dragon Ball Z series, both featuring the side flaps. The set which pertains to Dende also has Kid Gohan, Yajirobe, Captain Ginyu, first form Frieza in his hoverchair, King Kai, Vegeta, Cell, Android 17, Android 18, Android 16, and Super Saiyan Goku to twist along the tube and become one large collectible set. Cremino *Rubber Toy Series *Release date: Unknown A miniature rubber set released by Cremino comes with chocolate flavored candy. All four major sagas in the series have been released in this format, including the Vegeta Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Majin Buu Saga. Dende appears once in this mini-wrapped set. His model appears with both his hands raised waist-high as he maintains a reaction of anticipation. There is a wide variety of characters included in this mini set. The miniature figurines are produced in numerous colors in this set, such as blue, orange, and silver being some available ones for this specific model. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise